Fury of the Kitsune
by Kyuubi16
Summary: The Vandoms welcomed the mysterious blond known as Naruto into there home during an exchange program. But unknown to anyone he has a connection to the guardians. And that everything isn't as what it seems. As you can see this story like many of my other stories is currently being rebooted with extra content, details, and changes.
1. Arriving! Uzumaki Naruto!

Fury of the Blond

0

Naruto x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000

Author's Note

00000

As most of you can imagine, my writing ability has increased dramatically over the three years some of these fics have been updated. As such I've decided to go back and correct my older works to bring them up to my current writing ability.

To reiterate my earlier points the Shinobi Nations do not exist in the W.I.T.C.H. World. The Naruto world existing in any society where the technology is not the same is ridiculous. Some great mystical veil or nonsense I have seen other authors use is nothing more than lazy writing. Such sloppiness is a shortcut to give a well thought out reason for circumstances that take detail and time to explain.

I can believe in worlds like One Piece, possibly Inuyasha, but it's hard to believe advance worlds like in Final Fantasy would have gone on with such technological advances and wouldn't come across the Elemental Nations. The belief of no outside contact within the expected time frames make me laugh at how little thought the authors of such story put into the work.

As before I hope you guys enjoy my rendition of this story. Formerly known as Pyro the Firegod's Naruto is pissed, but with the added bonus of my Late 2013 writing ability instead of early 2011.

0

Story Start

0

A thrill of excitement coursed through the blond as the plane began its descent. At long last he would be visiting another country composed of even more cultures he only faintly interacted with. He spent over a year studying the language of customs of the country. "Uzumaki Naruto, Foreign exchange student." The young man mused as he looked out the window. As far as the eyes could see he could see airport workers, vehicles, planes being refueled and the promise of endless evening skies_. "Doesn't sound anywhere as cool as Shinobi or warhero."_ He silently contemplated to himself, but then again considering he took the offer that brought him here he supposed he didn't have much right to complain.

Naruto looked at the paper of his host's name. To think that this time period still had practices like this. Back in his world the closest equivalent to the foreign exchange programs of his world were more like trades or barters made between two promises clans for power and prestige. It was another thing that greatly different like the meaning of names and their importance.

He once more read over the name of the family that would be fostering him. Will. He wondered what kind of person this Will was. What did it stood for? And maybe it was him still adjusting, but isn't Will's a guy name? A flight attendant walked up and asked him if he needed anything and kindly replied no. The plane came to a stop and the shuffling of the other passengers signified their ready to get off the plane after the long flight. Not that he blamed them; being cooped up for over twelve and a half hours he couldn't wait to stretch his legs.

He was not the only person that was rather anxious. Inside the airport the Vandoms were waiting for Naruto. "Why do I have to be here?'' One, extremely bored Wilhelmina Vandom quietly muttered to herself. The question came out more of a whine then she intended too. The redhead tasseled with her bobcut styled hair for the fiftieth time. Waiting at an Airport in general was practically torture for a normal person let alone a teenager. Will couldn't help but wonder why her mother Susan insisted that she come to the airport to meet some guy from the foreign exchange program.

She wasn't even sure if she was pronouncing his name right. She mentally once more tried to pronounce it which was futile for the most part until she met him. This guy was probably some guy that couldn't speak Italian. She held up the sign that said Uzumaki's name.

The plane had landed and the airport workers went to work. The plane was opened up and the luggage was being put on the vehicle. The door was opened as the area was cleared for people to come out. Soon a rush of foreigners came rushing out of the tunnel leading from the plane.

One huge passenger barreled passed them, knocking Will down not so much as offering a sorry. She was about to say something mean but a hand appeared in front of her face. Will looked at its owner.

He was a young man, about her age with dark spiky blond hair that was stylized in tufts and seemed to defy gravity. Her eyes matched his and she couldn't help but liken the cerulean orbs to the sky. She could see the curiosity and friendliness in his eyes. His outfit surprised her as it was well, by her perception, 'normal.' Blue jeans, Black Tennis, and a White sleeveless T-shirt with the exception of some sort of weird energy spiral thing. Though what stood out was the weird cat like marks on his cheeks.

''So are you going to take my hand or do you want to check me out some more?'' the young man teased her with a grin. He cocked his head slightly as his hand was still extended.

Will was snapped from her thoughts by his words. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she took his hand. After he helped her up Will dusted off her jeans. "Thank you," Will remarked as she played with her necklace, a bad habit she had when embarrass.

"No problem," he responded as he bent down to pick up the sign she dropped. He flipped it over and read it. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you,'' he greeted properly as he held the sign against him.

Will blinked. 'Did he just say his name backwards?' she thought to herself. It took her a moment before she remembered what Hay Lin told her about how some eastern cultures introduced themselves by last name then first name. "I'm Will Vandom and this is my mom Susan." She pointed to the woman who now joined them.

Naruto then turned to greet the older woman. ''Nice to meet you Vandom-san.'' he said with a slight vow.

''Nice to meet you too Naruto.'' the woman greeted as the blond couldn't help but smile. All this morning and last night damn near everyone refered to him as Nay-ruh-toe. There wasn't a drawn out A or y in his name damnit. It was nice to see that someone was able to get his name right. ''I know this nice restaurant we can stop buy as soon as you collect your things will head there.''

Naruto nodded, a grin forming on his face at the prospect of something nice to eat. Anything was better than Airplane food. The car ride was relatively quiet as Naruto enjoyed the sites of the city. It was interesting seeing the infrastructure and the styles of the people of this country. After enjoying lunch Naruto was able to move his things into the guest room as Will was volunteered to give the blond a tour of town. The next day rolled around where Will would show Naruto where Sheffield Institute was at.

''Are we eating again?'' he asked in amusement as they came to a stop in front of the Silver Dragon. ''You can pack it away huh?'' he followed up with as Will's face matched her hair color.

"I told you already were picking up a friend of mine.''

''Oh...ok,'' he responded as someone exited the restaurant. She was surprisingly daintier then Will long dark raven hair. Her skin had a yellowish tint, thin eyes and lithe form. She was of Asian descent and something about this girl felt familiar. She had an air about her that caused a slight heartache in Naruto's chest.

"Who's this?" the girl asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Hay Lin this is Naruto, the guy I told you about from the exchange program. Naruto, this is one of my friends Hay Lin." Will introduced the two of them.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto greeted as he took the girl's hand. In that moment he was able to sense her power.

**_'These girls have an unusual power. Did you sense it? It grew when they were in the same vicinity.''_**

'Yeah I noticed.' Naruto responded to Kurama. 'It feels familiar.'

**_''There's something unusual about the necklace the red haired one has. Something oddly familiar. You be wise to keep an eye on this one.'_**

Naruto said nothing in response and remained silent for the rest of the walk to school. Soon he was introduced to the rest of Will's friends. There was Irma, a brown haired girl that was quite developed for her age and reminded Naruto of the scent of the ocean for some odd reason.

Then there was the girl who reminded him of some of the denizens of Kumo, Taranee, dark skin and she had glasses which reminded him of his cousin Karin. Though despite the girl's shy nature there was indeed great warmth from her. And then there was the Cornelia Girl, for a moment he almost mistook her for Ino. But something about this girl reminded him of his time with training with the toads then the electric like mind walker who was fierce in tongue and mind.

Anyway that much didn't matter. He was more or less focused on enjoying the food he was served during lunch.

Will sat on one side of him; Irma on the other, next to her was Taranee, then Cornelia, then Hay Lin, and last Caleb. Caleb seemed kind of ticked that he couldn't sit next to Cornelia.

"How much Japanese do you know Naruto-Chan?" Irma asked him in broken Japanese.

Naruto looked at her. "Chan is something you say to someone you find endearing. You use chan for babies, young children, and teenage girls. You can also use it in third person as a childish affect when referring to one self and it should never be used to a superior as it's condescending and rude. But if you want Irma-chan I can teach you quite a bit. Japanese I mean.'' he finished with a playful smirk as the others unsuccessful fought back a snicker at the now red-faced Irma.

Time seemed to fly by. School let out and soon enough it began to get dark. It wasn't all that noticeable as most of the time was soaked in the amusement of Naruto correcting a bit of Irma's grammar. Surprisingly enough she seemed to make quite the progress from his lessons.

"Its getting dark I think we should get going Will." he noted.

"Yeah I think you're right Naruto," Will said reluctantly. She really didn't want to worry her mom by staying out too late, yet again. They got up and got various goodbyes from everybody.

When it got dark in Heatherfield it got dark fast. As they went on distance between the two of them grew. Naruto who was still checking out the neighborhood paid little mind to the slower pace Will was taking. The sound of slithering caught Will's attention resulting in Naruto slowly leaving Will's sight.

"The heart, guardian." The familiar hiss coursed through her ear. Will swore and transformed using the heart. Will had fired electrical like energy at the creature only for him to be grazed by. Cedric's new speed surprised Will immensely. The only time Cedric showed that level of speed was when he was empowered by Phobos during the ceremony the latter tempted to steal his sister's power.

And with this newfound speed he hooked his hands around her neck. Obviously the girl wasn't trained in terms of hand to hand combat. Before Cedric could continue the sound of chirping birds caught his attention. He looked up in time to see a bright flash.

"Chidori!"

Pain! Burning pain coursed through Cedric's body as a lightning covered hand pierced his shoulder. He quickly yanked at his blood began seeping from the wound. The mysterious attacker caught Will with his other arm. Cedric made the decision to retreat, between his injury and the unknown nature of this of this being the fight suddenly turned from his favor.

Naruto looked down at Will who was now once more in her civilian form. The girl looked like she would lose consciousness at any moment not to mention the deep marks on her neck. What was he going to tell Ms. Vandom if he took Will home like this? Naruto shook his head, decided he would focus on getting her medical treatment first and worry about the rest later.

00

Chapter End

00

Well hope you guys are enjoying the rewritten Naruto is Pissed so far. This chapter is so far above the previous rewrite that its ridiculous to think how much my writing style has changed. Anyway with that said hope you guys enjoy the next update.


	2. Falling into another world

Fury of the Kitsune

0

Naruto x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0

Story Start

0

The sound of Naruto soles were the only thing that echoed along the lamp post lit street. He continued his trek as he carried Will on his back. Her chin rested against his shoulder. Despite the fact she was immobilized her thoughts were filled with how warm Naruto felt. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Vandom residence.

Will's mom was fast asleep on the couch, which meant she must have had a particular long day at word. Naruto gently placed Will in her bed before and left the room. He began wondering on what the hell that snake creature was. Well, he supposed Will was going to ask what he was able to do what he did so we suppose he could ask his own questions from the redhead.

That morning Will woke up, startled, placing her hand against her chest. The heart of Kandrakar was safe inside her. She also took notice she was still in her clothes from yesterday. She let out a sigh of relief. At least that Naruto guy wasn't a pervert and tried to take advantage of her when she was unconscious or at least she hoped so. Patting down for any marks or any other sign of activity she relented after a few minutes as nothing felt odd, well except from where her neck ached from when Cedric tried to choke the life out of her. She exited her room and took a shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes.

She was surprised when she entered the living room and he was nowhere in sight. She then entered the kitchen and once again no Naruto, only her mother.

"Hey mom, did you happen to see Naruto this morning?''

"He said he was going out for a run." Susan answered.

Will sat down at the table and poured some cereal into a bowl. 'Why would someone go for a run this early in the morning?' she wondered. It was only six in the morning and the sun had just barely come out. "And you let him go?" she asked her mother.

"Yes,'' she answered. ''...he said he wanted to get some morning training done before school. I told him that as long as he made it to school it would be fine by me."

"But it's only six in the morning. What if he gets hurt or something?" Will really didn't care about that; she wanted to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto is a big boy he can take care of himself."

"You're not helping mom." Will replied and sighed. But then she thought about last night. Just who was Naruto Uzumaki? Was he a potential ally? Or a new threat.

''Or maybe there's another reason why you're so concerned about our new guest?'' Susan asked with an amused Grin as Will went red.

''Mom! Not even!'' Will replied as her face soon matched her hair.

If there was one thing that Naruto loved it was early morning jogs. The cool crisp air filled his lungs and put his mind at ease. It was the little things like this that people overlooked that made life so enjoyable. Though his concentration was soon broken when he heard a familiar voice.

He turned around to find Taranee behind him.

"Hey what you doing out so early?"

''Morning jog. It helps clear my head. What about you Taranee-san? You're out plenty early.'' he couldn't help but note.

"I'm on my way to school." She answered as she walked up to him. "So you jog in the morning?"

"Yeah, I didn't do it yesterday because I didn't know the way to school." Naruto answered he.

"You want to walk to school together?" She asked.

"Sure," he replied with a shrug. They continue their discussion as they walked.

Elsewhere on another path to the Institute Will was narrating to Hay Lin the events that happened.

"You mean like Quintessence or something?'' Hay Lin asked.

"No, just small lightning bolts that didn't go far from his hand. There was a weird noise too like birds chirping." Will explained as she started to recall more of last night's events.

"That sound weird, do you think he is part of Kuro's army?" Irma asked.

Caleb stood up. "I am sure of it." He said causing a few people to look at him.

"If he was working for Kuro why would he help me? It doesn't make sense." Will pointed out.

"So Kuro or he could have you to themselves." Caleb said. He obviously did not trust Naruto at the moment.

"I think we should talk to him before we jump to conclusions." Cornelia spoke up as she whipped out her cell phone.

Naruto and Taranee were walking down the street towards the school when her cellphone went off. Taranee answered it onlyf or her conservation to end a minute later.

"I'm sorry I have to go. I forgot about something I had to do." She said then ran off.

'Guess I'm on my own for now.'

Naruto looked around and saw one of his teachers. He was about to go up and say hi but she seemed to be acting suspicious. She walked into a construction yard. Naruto followed her at a distance. When he got her back in his sights she began to change. Her hair turned from blond to white as snow, her skin tone took on a lighter shade and her clothes into an elaborate white and black gown of a style he didn't recognize. Naruto was stunned. Just how many beings with unusual power was running around this place?

Being the curious person that he was he followed the mysterious woman whom opened a portal using the necklace that was around her neck. He soon found himself in the middle of a swamp. He looked around and noticed all manners of vegetation including the trees were dead and rotten.

But there was no time to worry about that he was looking face to face with was without a doubt an angry mob, with bladed weapons. They were big green and had only a tunic on besides some leather straps making an "X" over there chest.

Naruto cursed the fact that he left his shinobi tools in his locker. So much for his always prepared motif. Naruto jumped back onto a log as the closest swung their sword at him. "He came through the portal with Kuro's servant!'' One of the creatures exclaimed.

"Who?" Naruto asked but they just kept pressing the attack. He jumped to the nearest tree, using chakra to bolster himself to the nearest one. Just as quickly he moved as the rotten branch gave way from under his weight. He shook his head wondering what he got himself into. He soon got out of the swamp and quickly found a river. He waded into the water and washed the mud off his cloths. Luckily they were thin enough for them to dry quickly.

He decided to follow the river which as fate would have it was a bad idea. He arrived at what looked like the climax of a battle. There was two combatants. One was a teenage girl about the age of Will and her friends with straw blond hair and the other was a much taller and older male with frost white hair who looked rather feminine.

"Why do you fight your fate little sister? You were hardly a match for me over a year ago, but with the Kuro's blessing you're hardly a challenge for me anymore."

"As long as there is breath in this body I won't give up Phobos. I won't let you ruin Meridian again and cause my people suffering even if it kills me." she responded.

Naruto could tell that she was hurt badly. If it went on too much longer she would probably die.

"Then you die! Long live Queen Elyon," he responded with a sarcastic sneer as he prepared to fire another lightning attack.

Without a moment's hesitation Naruto sprung into action. Quickly forming a Rasengan in hand he flashed between them as the Spiraling sphere took the brunt of the attack before it could hit the girl identified as Elyon. Her eyes widened as someone came to help her. Naruto landed on the lake the two were flying over.

The man identified as Phobos was filled with fury. "Who are you to stop us from fighting?"

Naruto looked up at the man with a sharp, murderous look. "It doesn't matter who I am. All I know is that those who are willing to turn their back on their family is nothing more than trashed to be destroyed."

Phobos felt Naruto's monstrous intent from the blond, the dark aura enough to cause his lungs to freeze and prevented his body from moving. Somehow he was able to will himself to breath.

"What...are ...you?" he asked between gasping breaths. It was getting hard for him to breath. Hell he could barely move a finger. 'How can he be so strong, he hasn't even moved and he's attacking me.'

Naruto then let out a roar causing the water in front of him to explode and as a result Phobos instinctively flew away. When he was certain the man was gone Naruto reverted back to his natural state. Thankful that he had the element of surprise and a sneak attack. There was no telling how strong that man, considering the blond wouldn't have as much as an advantage next time now that the man was aware he existed; though there was the fact his shinobi abilities that were virtually unknown.

"You okay?" Naruto asked Elyon who nodded. She flew to the shore to asses her wounds. Naruto glided over the water and joined her. "If you want I can help heal your wounds." he said wincing at the burnt flesh of her torso and right arm. Naruto got a closer look and noticed the girl was pretty cute. It was something about her hair color reminded him of the sand which reminded him of Temari. "But to regenerate the flesh it'll be pretty painful. It won't take long though."

The girl looked unsure, nervous, but Naruto didn't blame her.

"How brief are we talking?" she asked him after considering dealing with an injury the normal painful way or having it healed instantly.

"Ten...fifteen seconds. You'll probably want to blast me when it's over,'' he joked as a small smile appeared on Elyon's face.

"I'd don't think I'd do that.'' she said with a chuckle then winched. Weighing her options, she didn't have the luxury of her injuries healing naturally now that Phobos was back and even stronger than before. "Ok...heal me, please."

"Right...I'm Naruto by the way. So you know whose name to curse." he said placing one hand on her arm and the other on her side.

Elyon couldn't help but blush at the casual touch. Ever since she was revealed to be Meridian's Light, it's Heart so to speak everyone in her kingdom placed her on the pedestal. Even if her adopted parents were as loving as ever there was definitely a noticeable change in demeanor in how they spoke with her. Not to mention she was consumed with running a kingdom. It made things rather lonely, especially since that meant she never got to hang out with her best friend Cornelia anymore. Looking up again she noticed the faraway look in...what was his name? 'Nar-ra-toe?' She noticed his blue eyes seemed so...serene. Tall, blond hair, and blue eyes. Elyon shook away the thoughts. The thoughts that he fit the description of her ideal partner along with another blond. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice his eyes go crimson, but she sure as hell noticed the pain.

''SUNAVABITCH!''

Now many of people would be surprised if not shocked to hear Elyon swear, even before she became Meridian's ruler. She was a very kind girl who often lend an ear to anyone she thought she could trust. Maybe not as free-spirited or bubbly as Hay Lin, but she was known to be a cloudcuckoolander on occasion or so. A sweet and kind young lady who wouldn't use such language. At the moment she realized that Naruto wasn't kidding about the pain and seriously considering blasting the blond.

"Aah..augg." she managed out as Naruto finished. Her loud screams had left her nearly breathless. Though before either could respond the whiskered blond dodged a blast of electricity.

"What the hell, Will?" he cried out as he dodged some flames shot at him by Taranee.

Reaching into his pouch he threw down a couple of smoke bombs, using the cover to slip away before the others could attack.

"Hey where did he go?" Taranee asked. She looked around but didn't see him when the when the steam cleared.

Naruto had stumbled upon some ruins a few miles from the lake. Most of it was a few bricks coming up from the ground. He then found some rusted bars.

'Hey Kurama, what do you think this is made out of?"

'Looks like an early form of steel!'

'What do you know of smithing?'

'Quite a bit actually, but you lack the tools to do anything so what good will it do?''

'Then I guess I'll get to searching.'

He looked around some more and found an old bronze gauntlet, a bunch of those steel bars, a small old fashion hammer, and a lot of wood for a fire. Luckily he had a flint in his pocket because he never went anywhere without one.

He made a fire and stuck a steel bar in it. After about an hour it was ready to be made. He used his hammer to bend and shape it. After about an hour of making it he could tell that it wasn't going to be a good one. It was in the basic shape of a Kunai but it was bent and deformed to a point that it wouldn't throw straight or hold an edge.

His second one was much better and his third was even better than that. He had mastered it by eight.

"Now you need to sharpen them. I suggest you use the first one you made to practice."

"Good idea." Naruto said picking up the tossed knife. He tried to sharpen it on a hard flat stone he had found. The knife was worse than he thought. The stone didn't even touch the blade from all of the extra metal on the knife. But it helped him get the basic movements down. He started to sharpen the other seven. When he was his finished he noticed it was getting dark. He put six of them in his pockets and one tied to his arm.

He then laid up against one of the walls and drifted off to sleep.

Will and the gang had spent the entire time looking for Naruto. After being chewed out by the Meridian Queen for chasing away her handsome savior, which she quickly amended with, nice young guy who saved her the Guardians searched the area around the lake and found no search of him.

Even with her telepathic abilities Taranee seemed unable to pick up so much as a fleeting thought from the blond.

"You find him?" Will asked Irma who used her affinity for the water to scan the entire lake.

"No not yet." Irma answered

Will yawned and looked back at the other girl. "First Naruto saved my life and now Elyon's as well. At this point I'm ready to cross him off as a suspect of being aligned with Kuro.''

"I guess Caleb was wrong."

"I am not wrong!" said a familiar voice. Caleb was under them looking up.

"All I'm saying is that you might be wrong." Will said flying down to him.

"Let's just find him." Caleb said and walked into the forest.

"He won't admit he is wrong until Naruto saves his life or something." Cornelia said.

"Or yours." Added Will.


	3. Aiding the Guardians

Fury of the Kitsune

000000

Naruto x ?

000000

Story Start

000000

A breath in the form of an exhale escaped Naruto's lips. He stirred as disorientation suddenly hit him. He took a moment to gather his bearings and assess the situation.

He could feel a presence near enough. Large enough for it to be a sentient so he readied himself for an attack. A solid thud reached his ears indicating whatever was nearby had fallen.

That was then the creature spoke, muttering something clumsiness resulting in Naruto relaxing his guard slightly.

"Umm, excuse me." It sounded like a little girl. She walked up behind him and shook him. "What are you doing here mister?"

Naruto pretended to be just waking up by yawning and stretching out, leaving his kunai under his side of course. He began sitting up while turning to her and subtly sliding the kunai he had on his person further down his sleeves.

He opened his eyes to get a good look at the person. She was a small and rather short looking child wearing a light blue dress whose style was unlike anything he had seen before. It must be something traditional to whatever this plain was. He also couldn't help but notice she had blond hair and blue eyes like him not to mention her hair went almost to the ground. "Why hello there. What's a little girl likeyou doing out in the forest all alone?" He asked.

"I live here." She said without hesitation. She smiled brightly at Naruto. "I'm Sarah."

"Well Sarah that's a pretty name. My name is Naruto." He introduced himself. "What do you mean you live here?"

She looked at him before saying. "I live here in the forest." He looked her up and down again. Her cloths weren't that dirty so she must have had a home or something around here.

He turned around to leave but she jumped on his back. He didn't notice the small red energy going from his body to hers. "Let's have fun!" She yelled in his ear.

He winced at the volume of the voice. "Sorry, but I have to leave." He said. He let her down but she jumped back up.

"Carry me then!" She yelled again. "Please, please, please." She pleaded over and over again.

Naruto bit his cheek as he mulled over the situation. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to placate the little girl a bit while he gathered his bearings. "You win." He jumped into a tree and started to get as far away as possible.

Sarah was screaming her head off in joy as they seemingly flew through the air. She held on as tight as she could. Just then he saw a large blast of fire shoot up to his far left. He flipped mid jump and started heading for it. With that he began gathering channel nature chakra so we use Sage Mode. With Sage Mode activated he was able to home onto a familiar energy signature.

_'Taranee.' _

He then sensed another familiar signature. Will. He continued closer seeing a large figure with an even larger element with an unmoving Will on the ground.

Naruto jumped down and sat Sarah on the ground. "Stay here, ok," He said firmly before pulling out a kunai and charging forth.

Power.

That was what coursed through Raythor's veins. A pure unfiltered Europehia that encouraged him to fight. No sense of honor coursed through his mind. His thoughts were clouded with killing the redhead before him that along with his friends embarrassed him time after time again.

She had been a thorn in his side from day one. He didn't know why, but he blamed her for being thrown into the Abyss of shadows. And now he got to kill her. Not Phobos, Not Cedric, HIM.

Raythor raised his sword and smiled a smile that almost broke his face. He brought the object up ready to sever her head. As it descended down something clanged against his blade with enough force to cause the thrust to impact against the earth.

He then noticed a flash to his right and turned his head just fast enough to see a human male readied to attack. He jumped back just in time to see the blonds leg swept right where his head would have been. He quickly spun and landed on his feet with ease. The blond began sizing him up with cold, sharp eyes. The air around him began to chill as the human's intent to kill was made quite prominent.

"You're probably wondering why can't I move?" he taunted him. "It seems the inhabitants of this world aren't savvy when it comes to externalizing their intent to kill. And this is where your life…" he seemed to pause as his attention was drawn elsewhere. That brief interruption was also Raythor needed to gain the ability to move and attack.

Naruto countered by grabbing his wrist and quickly pick pocketing the creature. For their power the inhabitants of this world were was rather slow. Despite the aura of strength this fighter gave off was near rookie jounin level he highly doubted it could keep up with the lowest of chunin. With that he finished with a palm strike, using frog kata to counter sending the creature flying. As much as he wanted to finish that thing off the others were in trouble and helping Will was his first priority. Naruto scooped Will and took her back to Sarah.

"Will…will wake up." He gently slapped her face to wake her up. Wills eyes opened and focused on him. First they flashed in anger because he was so close and she didn't know if he was a friend or foe. Though that look soon turned to horror once she realized she couldn't move.

"I know you don't trust me, but you have to believe me I'm here to help. I've managed to find the antidote." He took out a cream colored pill and put it to her mouth. She hesitated then took the pill and swallowed it.

"Whose side are you on?" she managed to say through the disgusting chalky like taste of the antidote.

"My own."

"My own," He answered as he picked her up bridal style as Sarah jumped on his back. It was another couple minutes before the antidote got the poison out of Wills system. When it did happen she started moving on her own. To her surprise it took almost all she had to keep up with him. He was fast for a normal person. Then again that lightning thing he did was far from normal.

"Your friends are in trouble. I can sense their powers and if the creature they're fighting have any nasty tricks like the one you had they're most likely in trouble." He said as he briefly closed his eyes.

"Kage bushin no Jutsu..." He silently whispered as three copies materialized around him. He couldn't help but smile, this was certainly nostalgic. Will's eyes widened at the implication of such an ability, especially at the ease of which he used it. What the hell was he?

Elsewhere Irma and Taranee had both been attacked and poisoned by Tracker and Sniffer. Tracker was known throughout the country as Phobos's top scout and hunter, a green skin creature with crimson eyes, piano like teeth and massive frame. The ghoul like creature never went anywhere without his flail and tracking hound Sniffer.

A hellhound like creature with cobalt skin and blue eyes.

Sniffer walked over to the guardian of water as its mouth salivate. It opened his maw showing off sharp, elongated teeth with bits of flesh stuck in it. Just before it could make the fatal bite it took a whiff of the air. It whimpered before turning around and running back to Tracker.

"Your partner seems to be the one with the brains between you two."

Naruto dropped down in front of them, separating the downed guardians and their attackers. "Leave now."

Though, the goblin like creature replied by summoning a swarm of bats to attack Naruto. Naruto had a response of his own by fling shuriken and quickly the kagebunshin technique on them to multiple and shred the little creatures. He leaped towards the creature as he readied to attack. To Naruto's surprise the creature used his flail sending out a pulse of demonic energy that halted the blind in his trackers.

"Sniffer. Rip!" it commanded to the formerly cowering canine. The creature took to the air as it opened its mouth and went for Naruto's throat. What it got was his master's shoulder courtesy of the Kawarimi justsu.

The distance from the switch gave Naruto enough time to quickly form duo Rasengans. The techniques hit, sending both master and pet hurtling across the field to parts unknown. He went over to the unconscious Irma and Taranee and scooped them up. It was time for him to join the others.

Hay Lin found herself in a better position than her friends, but not by much. The creature she was fighting was a large and muscular winged-beast known as the Gargoyle. She had been hit with some kind of poison powder earlier that weakened her abilities greatly. A solid blow by the flying creature had knocked the wind out of her. She was now leaning against the tree, helpless as the stone giant towered over her.

She then felt the wind change. It started to swirl like a tornado was coming. She looked in the direction of the change and saw a blond figure making what looked like a swirling ball of wind in his hand.

Several metal objects bounced off the skin of the giant gaining its attention. Just then the Naruto with the ball in his hand disappeared and reappeared in front of gargoyle shoving the ball into his gut. The attack quickly engulfed the creature sending it hurling like it did its compatriots. He then turned to Hay Lin. "Your friends are waiting for you." He told her. Water, Air, and Fire which meant only one more was left

Cornelia looked around. She and Caleb were both poisoned and couldn't move. If only they hadn't gone after that mysterious blond they wouldn't have been in this mess. Suddenly a heavy fog rolled in for seemingly no reason. Then an eerie voice echoed all-around said the following, "Lungs, heart, liver, jugular vein, kidneys, brain, and spinal column. Hmmm, which should I strike first to guarantee death?" They could see Frost hesitate as the voiced echoed from all around them. Frost spun around; trying to track the voice, but when he turned back around his pray was gone.

The real Naruto had received the last of the memories from his kagebunshin. The antidote had been distributed and for the most part those creatures attacking Will and her friends had been taking care of. Sarah meanwhile was still hanging on to Naruto's back absorbing as his energy seemed to wash over her. He sighed in relief that all of the girls were alright. As annoying as this was going to be it looked like their little confrontation was going to happen sooner than planned.


End file.
